


Artificial Intelligence【7】

by sssmatcha



Category: K&Q
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssmatcha/pseuds/sssmatcha





	Artificial Intelligence【7】

那是只属于他的。

【曾经】只属于他的，又失去的Karry。

他奢求拥有，却又同时作茧自缚。

千玺重心一歪，倒在那个人的怀里。衣服上有着熟悉的香气，那是王俊凯惯用的某种男士香水的味道。他曾花了一个星期来寻找那款香水的名字，最后将它珍而重之地放入Karry的躯壳中，通过内核的温度尽可能模拟出自然散发的气息。

这个香气是让他在无数个夜晚里，得以安然入睡的珍宝。

他把脸埋在Karry的胸口，近乎贪婪地呼吸着。

大概所谓的真理是，因为从未失去过什么，所以也毫无获得。

那么如果我毫无获得，是不是可以当作从一开始就没有失去过。

这是一段过于讽刺的扭曲情节。而现在他只想被这个人工味道从里到外彻底浸染，再也没有余力去想那些现实。

他伸手勾住对方的脖子，仓促地吻上那两瓣柔软的嘴唇，狠狠地发了狂般地吮吻，像是要把一切痛苦和悲伤统统倾泻过去。

所以还能够欺骗自己，说这并非单方面一厢情愿的情节，即使结局最终以悲剧收尾。

这种气氛下暴涨起来的情欲，连一个亲吻都染着绝望的血腥味道。

尖锐的虎牙划破了舌尖，涌出的甜腻气息覆盖过了梗在喉咙里的苦涩。

梦醒过来也好，爱而不得也好，拥抱不到的空气也好，拜托了，让我忘记那些啊。

Karry的情欲似乎被他调动了起来，隔着裤子开始揉捏他的臀部，动作却有着犹豫生涩。

“呐，千玺......”

那张他无比熟悉的脸染上绯色的阴影，看起来比往日里更加生动真切。

“你喜欢的是我，还是【王俊凯】呢？”

“......怎么突然这么问。”

“千玺你，为什么要把我做成他的样子呢？”

为什么呢？

沉溺在他的味道中不肯起来，已经有些迷迷糊糊的千玺不依不饶地贴上去，用自己肿胀不堪的下体顶住对方的手。

“我喜欢的是你。”

然后解开Karry同样鼓鼓囊囊撑起一大团的牛仔裤拉链，拉下内裤，磨蹭着性器顶端。

“......因为那个人，是不可能喜欢我的啊。”

话音刚落他就一口吸了上去，专心致志吮吸起那根东西来。

属于雄性的支配气息扑面而来，对方的心跳声似乎透过性器表皮下的血脉，传到了千玺的耳朵里。

而他并没有看到抱着他的AI，一瞬间脸色有些不太好。

双手环上无法被整根含下的性器，在被遗留在口腔外面的根部处温柔打转，唾液从他不能合上的嘴角流下滴落到衣襟上，也顾不得擦拭。

Karry似乎俯下了身体，贴近了千玺的后背。耳边细碎的发梢随着他的动作滑过脖子，千玺的身体随着耳畔的触觉轻微颤抖了一下，而心脏却猛烈跳动颤抖了何止一两下。

原本闭合的后穴被手指探入时，大腿内侧无法抑制地开始猛烈抖动。

“唔……”呻吟的声音从被塞满的口腔中传出。

第三根手指的插入比前一根还要艰难些，无论千玺怎么放松身体，那种缓慢摩擦肉壁、艰难分开穴肉的感觉还是清晰地直刺他的脑海。

牙齿不慎轻轻擦过了那根性器的顶部。

还没等他反应过来，嘴里的东西就猛地被抽了出来。

Karry紧接着把手指从他的后穴里也抽了出来，将他的双腿大大分开，扶着肿胀的分身抵在了微微收缩的穴口处，磨了几下引得那处收缩的更厉害，才慢慢向内顶了进去。

粗长的性器轻轻律动，在湿热紧密的甬道里转圈厮磨，等将闭合的柔软肉壁耐心磨开，他才继续往里操弄。

肠道立刻热情地包裹上来，甚至还能感觉到一点吸力在不停的要将性器吃进去。

酥麻感直击千玺脑海的最深处，那飘飘然的感觉让他整个人从头顶战栗到脚尖，随着被侵略得越来越深，他被摩擦拽动的软肉也越来越多，身前已经挺立的性器也跟着越翘越高。

随着被顶得起起伏伏嗯嗯啊啊的小声呻吟，一旦渡过最难熬的阶段，接下去的感觉就舒服起来了。那原本在疼痛中收缩紧致到快将填满其中的性器勒疼的后穴，在此时已经因为疼痛消失，而逐渐放松了下来，不再狠狠咬紧。

直到被尽根插入，千玺搂住那个人的脖子，靠在他肩头，大口大口喘着气。

他的上衣已经在激烈的情事中散开了一半，露出微微泛起潮红的蜜色胸膛、和已经变得硬挺的乳尖，双腿被大大分开，将正在承欢的私密部位清楚地暴露出来。

Karry的体温有这么温暖吗？他迷迷糊糊地想。

不，与其说是温暖，倒不如说是炙热，抱着他的手臂也是，支撑着他的胸膛也是，甚至下面也是，比起平时更大，更硬......

后穴中的肉壁已经被撑到了极限，当性器进出的时候，那里的每一处软肉都被会被摩擦刮动到酥麻，包括让他整个身体都发麻的前列腺。

被性器不停地磨搓着那一点，强烈的快感像是过电一样窜遍了全身，痉挛着连趴都趴不住，只能靠着Karry的怀抱才能不软倒在地。千玺眼眶都有些湿润地喊了出来，可那声音，却怎么听怎么甜腻。

Karry的节奏控制的很好，绵绵的快感像柔软的棉花一样包裹着他，一下一下捅散他的神智，撩拨起渴望，由缓至急，激起的快感层层叠叠，最后汇聚成大浪，淹没他的理性。

还有......

“再......快一点......快......”

“但是千......”

“我的话你都不听了吗？”

千玺把他按在地上，对准那根沾满液体的性器狠狠坐了下去，自己动起来。

快感来势汹汹地卷土重来，这个体位让性器进得更深，一路擦过前列腺顶到最深处碾磨，舒服得腰都快要化掉。快感让他几乎连气都喘不上，连啊啊的呻吟也只能压在了喉咙里，两条腿缠上对方的腰一阵阵抽搐，绷直了又无力的蜷起。

“呜......！”

“千、千玺......？！”

“哈啊......闭嘴......啊......”

汹涌而来的快感终于淹没了悲伤，他茶色的瞳孔深处溅出崩裂的理智，像摔碎在地上的水晶块，尖锐锋利而五光十色。交叠的肢体、低沉的喘息、汗湿的香气，千玺骑在他身上，视线模糊地向他索吻。

Karry如他所愿地亲吻他，唇齿交缠，舌头温柔地刮过口腔，像是要吻掉他所有的迷茫和不安。

——可是Karry会在做的时候，露出这样的眼神吗？

像是被遗弃般的，湿漉漉的眼神。

......错觉吧。

 

—tbc—


End file.
